particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Conservative Imperial Party (Dorvik)
The Konservative Reichspartei (Dorvisch: Conservative Imperial Party) of the Volksrepublik Dorvik was a far-right, monarchist and conservative party that had a short-lived career in national politics. While only getting into public light in the year 3194 the party has been founded in 3189 by the two conservative monarchists Heinz von Bismarck and Gebhard von Lettow. In November 3208 the party was dissolved by the party leadership. History Heinz von Bismarck Heinz von Bismarck was born on September the 9th, 3151 in his family mansion, just outside the capital city Haldor. He was raised by the Bismarck tradition, who have been wealthy nobles for centuries. As any male in his family he was schooled from day one to become a soldier and enlisted in Dorvik Army in the year 3169 when he turned 18. As a cadet on the Military Academy he managed to get above average grades and was later, due to his good grades and physical shape, accepted in the 99th Airborne Division as a Lieutenant. As any other Bismarck the young Heinz quickly turned out to be a rising star, becoming the youngest Major in the 99th Airborne Division when he was aged 23. While leading his battalion he met his future friend and co-founder Gebhard von Lettow who was a Lieutenant assigned to the staff of the young Major. Eventually Heinz von Bismarck left the Army with the rank of Colonel, aged 35. Outside the army he started to work for his father, Gerd von Bismarck, taking up several managing positions in Bismarck senior's company. After a few years his close friend Gebhard von Lettow was forced to leave the military and the two spent many hours together discussing politics. In the year 3185 they decided to write a book together about the current political situation, resulting in 'Der Roter Chaos' which has become a bestseller under right-wing voters. Today Heinz von Bismarck is the Party Leader, participating most actively in debates as the face of the young party. Gebhard von Lettow Gebhard von Lettow was born on June the 6th, 3154 in the central hospital in Haldor. Although the Lettow's are a noble family, they do not have the financial situation that most people expect to come with it. In the years most of the family fortune has disappeared and Gebhard von Lettow was actually raised as a middleclass citizen in an apartment in the center of Haldor. Not living the life a noble was supposed to live already made Gebhard von Lettow monarchist on a very young age. After graduating from high school he decided to do various small jobs but couldn't find a job that fit him. In the end he applied for the Military Academy and was even accepted, not soon after he was promoted to Lieutenant. His good administration skills got him to fill the staff of several officers, in the end ending up as assistant to Major von Bismarck in the 99th Airborne Division. After a few years of service he was granted his own command as Captain and spent a few years commanding his own company of paratroopers after the leave of Heinz von Bismarck. However in the year 3184 he was forced to resign from the Army after he got severe leg damage during training. His leg never properly restored and Gebhard von Lettow still walks with a limp. Today he is known as the co-author of 'Der Roter Chaos' and Deputy Party Leader, mostly managing the party internally but also speaking in the Volkskammer where his fiery speeches are already known. The Party The Konservative Reichspartei was founded in the year 3189 after Heinz von Bismarck proposed to his friend Gebhard von Lettow to start a political party to restore the monarchy and end the leftist reign of the nation. The word quickly spread and many nobles, monarchists and conservatives joined the party. Thanks to the wealth of the nobles they managed to win a few regional elections and in the year 3194 they finally got accepted to join the national elections. The rise of the party happened extremely fast compared to other parties. The foremost reason for this was the joining of Otto II of Dorvik who saw the potential of the new party. With the backing of the prince as a member within the party another large wave of nobles and monarchists joined the party, a few of them bringing substantial finances to raise the party to it's current level. Ideology The Konservative Reichspartei is a far-right conservative party that seeks to restore the monarchy in Dorvik. They are greatly in favour of personal liberty, which is one of the most important party points. The freedom of speech, thought and market are deemed vital by the party. As coined many times by the party members, they think it is important that the government is a small organ that does not meddle with it's civilians. The civilians should be free to go and do whatever they want, this includes gun ownership, homosexuality, abortion, religion, alcohol, tobacco and soft drugs. The party is also very militaristic, being in favour of maintaining a strong defensive and offensive force, keeping in tradition of the Realpolitik that Von Bismarck and Von Lettow mention in their book. In the eyes of the party the nation of Dorvik would be the best off if the true king would be restored while a small government supported his rule and his civilians. All civilians would have personal liberty as far as possible while a highly advanced armed force safekeeps the nation. Education and health are provided by the state but do require payments by the civilians. Taxes in general are low as the government is small. The 3205 Coalition In March 3205 the leadership of the Konservative Reichspartei met with several important figures from the Kommunistische Partei Dorvik (Communist Party of Dorvik) and the Sozialistiche Weltrepublik Partei (Socialist World Republic Party). During this meeting they discussed a possible coalition between the three parties. Several of the leaders, including Gebhard von Lettow, where very skeptic initially. They believed working together with the radical socialists and the communists was betraying the party's ideals. However, both Heinz von Bismarck and Friedrich von Vorbeck saw the potential of this coalition when they found out the KPD was not demanding a lot of ministries, they only wanted to lead the coalition and take two other ministries. In May 3205 the first coalition proposal was drafted and the three parties agreed on several matters so their own ideals would be represented through this cabinet. In June 3205 the final proposition was drafted and with the 274 seat majority the three parties held, it was passed. Response to Terrorism The act of terrorism in June 3296 grealy shocked the party leadership and many feared for their own safety as the terrorists where a far-left organisation while the KRP is on the far-right side of the political spectrum. As an answer to this however, the party leadership hired Georg Bayerlein as Leiter der Sicherheit (Leader of Security) to ensure the safety of party members. The office and houses of party members are now guarded 24/7 by highly trained specialists. Leadership Parteileiter der Konservative Reichspartei (Party Leader of the Conservative Imperial Party): Heinz von Bismarck Vize-Parteileiter der Konservative Reichspartei (Deputy Party Leader of the Conservative Imperial Party): Gebhard von Lettow Parteivorsitzender der Konservative Reichspartei (Party Chairman of the Conservative Imperial Party): Friedrich von Vorbeck Leiter der Allgemeinen Volks Kommunikation (Leader of General People Communication): Franz Marcks Leiter der Sicherheit (Leader of Security) Georg Bayerlein Category:Political parties in Dorvik Category:Conservative Imperial Party